Currently, content-sharing websites allow a user to submit content that may be shared with others through the content-sharing website. The content-sharing websites may rank the received contents based on the number of times the identical content is submitted to the website or by allowing users of the website to rank or rate the content. Some sites place content with the highest rankings on the front page for others to view. This allows other users to readily find content that is deemed interesting by the largest number of users. The content may include blog entries, news articles, pictures, videos, songs, status updates, user profiles, celebrity profiles, and other digital content. The content may actually be hosted by a separate website with only links to the content presented on the content-sharing website. Some content-providers, such as blogs and news magazines, allow a user to automatically submit content to one or more of a plurality of content-sharing websites from the content-provider's website.